1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for using and charging Internet services via a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for charging Internet services via an Internet terminal (for example a personal computer) are known from prior art. According to methods previously known in the Internet the customer data are held in or loaded to the Internet terminal or by the dealer, but this is not practical when mobile telephone terminals are used as an Internet terminal.
EP-A-0 917 327 discloses a method for charging Internet services where the charges are settled centrally by the Internet service provider. The service provider has a special payment system that supports various payment methods and electronic monetary values. The payment system receives the requests for payment from a dealer to a user. When the payment request has been released by the user the user's account or telephone bill is debited with the respective amount by the payment system and the amount is transmitted to the dealer in the form of electronic monetary values.
WO-A-99 33034 specifies a method for controlling financial transactions via a mobile communication system where a user can release and process payment transactions, for example, to any dealer terminal (points of sale) via his mobile telephone. The amount to be paid is debited to the user's account and credited to the dealer, for example.
Therefore, the invention is based on the following problem:
To provide a method with which especially Internet services can be charged quickly and safely via a mobile telephone.
The problem is solved by the features of the independent patent claims.